When Green Collided With Blue
by MaddyMurphy
Summary: Tobias has always been in love with Tris Prior since the day she entered his world and now as school has ended, Tris decides its time for their first road trip together and see the world before it tries to swallow them. For Tris this is just an adventure of a life time but for Tobias its an opportunity for him to finally express his feelings towards Tris after all this time.
1. Prologue-Tobias

When Green Collided with Blue

My name is Tobias Eaton and I've been in love with Tris Prior since the day she entered my life.

 _My Sophomore year, beginning of the first semester at Ridgemont High was the maqical day. I had just slammed my locker door and was in a rush to get to my next class when my life completely changed. I felt a waft of sweet smelling wind pass by and a hard thump deep in my chest-all as I looked into the beautiful sea green eyes I had collided into. All I could do was just stare._

 _She looked frazzled, her golden blonde locks interrupted in random places by the impact. Her cheeks flushed as if someone were brushing them with cherry red blush- like a Chinese porcelain doll. I dont mean to sound cocky when I say this-I think it's because she just noticed she ran into a guy who's six-foot-one above the ground compared to her measly five-foot-three reach._

 _Her mouth is a gaping void as she tries to find a reasonable excuse (without looking psycho) for running into me in an open hallway. This which causes her to blush even more, if that's even possible. In all honesty,I think it's the cutest thing I_ ' _ve seen since I discovered the phenomenon of baby puppies. And all I could do was stare right back into those eyes. Captivating green meets lost blue._

 _After about a minute of complete staring, I eventually noticed that she had stopped trying to apologize and began to realize I probably looked like a star- strucked idiot, in front of this mesmerizing beauty, who probably should've said SOMETHING by now._

 _"I umm...no you're fine! I should've looked both ways before trying to cross the hallway."(REALLY_ Tobias?. **LOOKED BOTH WAYS?** you arent driving, idiot!). _"What Im trying to say is its uh no big deal" (_ _ **GOD**_ Tobias! Since when do you get flustered around girls?!).

 _Right then is when I heard the most adorable sound-This girl standing infront of me had...no, wait- HAS the most intoxicating laugh that ever existed on this entire planet. Just as the laugh slipped through her lips, her mouth closes as fast as it can. I assume she didn't want to say something, well, as girls say, "ugly and embarrassing"._

 _"I'm Beatrice Prior by the way, or Tris, whatever sounds better I guess" she said as she anxiously played with a strand of her hair, avoiding all eye contact. "I have no idea what I'm doing.. you know being new in this humongous school is a challenge in itself to find your classroom."_

 _"No worries-I was in that position my freshman year -I get the struggle. I'm Tobias Eaton by the way, I wouldn't mind showing you where your classes are, that is, if you want"_

 _"I would love that,Tobias."_

That day, I had no idea I had made the best decision of my life.

Authors Note: Hey Guys so this is my first fanfic and I would love for you to please please leave me a review on what you think about this story so far. Im actually writing it into a book but decided to post it on here and see how you guys like it Its my first so its just all came to my mind tonight. I love reading you guys's stories and I would love to see what yall recommend in this divergent community. :) Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 1-Tobias

**Chapter One- Tobias**

It's about two in the morning and I'm wideawake. At dinner tonight, after our graduation, Tris brought up an _**awesome!**_ _-_ note the sarcasm- idea of doing a european roadtrip together for about a month before we head to what life has to offer us.

So here I am, staring at the ceiling in the middle of night-I guess morning now-on the phone with no other than Tris.

 _"Tobias, pleaseeee"-_ she knows that if she keeps using her cute three year old voice on me I'll eventually give in. _"We can even go see that stupid sculpture of the dude with the giant nose on the middle of its face"_

She's trying I give her credit for that.

 _"Tris- First of all that's in Easter Island, good to know you listen though-second I never said I wouldnt do the trip, you just got to let me think for a bit about this"_ I said as I continuously played with my flanel blanket staring into the dark abyss of my room.

 _"OK fine I'll chill and give you a moment ...just keep in mind this trip could turn out to be the best trip you have ever taken Tobias James Eaton"_ Oh no- she even used my full name I'm going to be in deep you know what if I say no to her plan. _"So did you decide yet?"_

 _"Good God Tris that was only like thirty seconds for me to think"-_ Welp here goes nothing- _"Fine I'll do the trip with you, also, how much do you think this trip is even going to cost,"_ Even though our families can afford the expenses, since both of our fathers work in the government in Chicago, _"You know, so we can plan it all out to our parents becuase I know we both don't have jobs at the moment and are going to need some money for this trip of yours."_

 _"Oh my picklesTobias, you just made my life here"_ Pickles?Really?- I'll need to write that down later in my book of ' _Tris'isms' I guess-"Dont worry about the cost my dad said this trip is perfectly fine as long as we're back for the big '2015 Prior Gala' in August"She said in her best Andrew Prior voice she can make with her small one." He even said he'll cover our gas and hotel expenses as long as you drive, since I suck at driving still"_ Good to know someone has thought of this trip will be my chance to finally confront Tris on how I really feel about her.

 _"That's no problem, I'll talk to my parents about it later in the morning I guess since its nearly four in the morning"_ I say as I try to keep my eyelids open _._ How am I even even during my cram sessions at finals time did I stay up this late like Tris always did. Guess thats why she graduated number three while I was twenty-seven in our class. _"I really hope you have the best time on this trip tris, you deserve it."_

Silence.

All I can hear is her calm breathing. I know this silence too well, it's a bit scary if you think about it. Only when shes thinking about something and doesn't know how to respond is when this silence happens.

 _"You still there Tris?"_ Now I'm the one who is starting to become would be an understatement.

 _"Mmm- Oh yeah I'm here. Sorry I was just thinking that's all."_ I dont believe you.

 _"What's going on in that pretty head of yours Tris? I know something's up"_ lately, ever since school has come to an end I've been more brave on expressing my feelings with her. I think the more I'm open with her like she is with me, then the more closer we can get and I'm a bit done being in the friendzone, can't blame a guy for trying right?

 _"Nothing really, I um I was just thinking about us you know..."_ Inserts the shocked face emoji if we were texting _."We've been so close for two years so I'm just thinking about our 'History' I I'm sounding creepy, sorry.I should proably just hang up now before this gets weird."_ I can tell as she says this she's probably laying on her bed room floor, looking up at the glow in the dark constellations on her ceiling, while fiddling with a piece of her hair like she always does when she's nervous.

 _"No you're fine. I was um kind of doing the same thing hah."_ Wow Tobias, you're smooth. _"What I was trying to say is that I... like uh, nevermind"_ _ **Idiot!**_ **...Gosh Tobias.** Since when did I become Napoleon Dynamite, **Get a grip Tobias.**

 _"No worries, It's pretty late anyways I should uh probably go now before my parents start to wake up anyways."_ Her voice is still a bit shakey but I'll let it pass just this once since I don't think I can keep my eyes open any much longer now.

" _,Tris. Sweet dreams beautiful."_ Now I for sure know she's blushing hell, I bet she's red as a fresh tomato.

 _"Goodnight,Tobias. Okay."_ Now her voice has went up an octave higher, it's what she does when she gets complimented by me, only me. I like that.

Just as I was about to end the call she interrupts. _"Wait," Oh no,here we go,"We just did a_ _ **Fault In Our Stars moment**_ _"_

 _"Wow, we did didn't we?"_ Yes I do know that movie, only because Tris made me watch it the first day it came out. "Goodnight Tris."

As I wait for her response I slightly hear her, thinking she probably didn't know she said it out loud, whisper something I will never forget.

 _"Maybe, It's a sign."_ And I'm left speechless. **Again.**

 **Authors Note:** Okay, so after yesterday I have had over 100 views and new followers and reviewers! Thank you so much ! I couldnt wait much longer so I had to post this up. sorry if some of this stuff doesnt make since, I didnt have my mom look over it , shes kind of like my editor because shes an author her self. ANYWAYS, thank you guys for your support and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am writing it. So please leave a review before you exit just to give me some inspiration and what you want to see in the future! The more reviews and follows means more chapters.!


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for your support guys and shout out to Asia857, FourTris forever, and 101 for your reviews means the world to me guys! Enjoy Chapter two... warning most chapters will be in Tobias's POV... probably towards the end of their trip will be in Tris's POV I just dont know yet...Let me know what you guys think :)**

 **Chapter Two**

After last night I had no idea how to respond to Tris after her little outburst. _Maybe I do have a chance with her?_ Gosh why do things have to get complicated when you like your bestfriend. _Well maybe because you need to man up Tobias and ask her out finally._

Well if only it was that easy _Tobias_. I should get myself checked out if I keep arguing with that pesky voice inside my head any longer.

After a long needed hot shower to wash away last night's events, I get dressed and head on downstairs for breakfast with my _parents._ We're not that very close of a family as most people think we are. My parents both hold high political positions in the government and are rarely ever home now since the new Mayor has been elected this passed term. I was basically raised by my housekeeper that my family has hired since I was seven named Hana Pedrad. She's the best mother anyone would be blessed with and I was lucky to be put under her care when my parents would leave for their monthly trips growing up. I love my mother Evelynn very much, but I just don't have as strong of a bond with her as much as I do with Hana.

Hana Pedrad is a short, middle aged woman, that has olive colored skin with eyes that no one can resist when she asks you to do something for her. They just have that rare look in them-for example- even when she gets frustrated with her twin sons Eziekial-Zeke, who turns out to be my best friend since the first grade- and Uriah,who is just another version of Zeke just about a foot shorter. They might be twins but not identical, thank God, I dont think the world could handle two Zekes that look exactly alike. I'm not saying he's ugly or anything, I just think the pranks that him and Uriah pull on people would be ten times worse if they looked exactly alike. If it wasn't for them though, I probably wouldn't have made it through life as an only child.

As I make my way down the stairs I can already hear my fathers rough gruggly morning voice making its way through the long grey halls of the kitchen area.

 _"Why is it that Andrew Prior is always making the headlines talking about purifying our water source makes us healthier human beings, and gets praised constantly, but when I fix the legislature for the umteenth time I get slapped in the face by the media?"_

 _Well maybe it's because you're an complete ass when it comes to politics and we all see through your public image_ , I thought to myself as I satdown, after greeting my mother like as I always do.

 _"Marcus maybe you should talk to Andrew about joining together on a community service project in the city in June so you can get some public access. I bet Tris and Tobias would love to help out like they did last summer"_ my mother says as she sips her morning coffee while reading off todays schedule of press conferences as usual.

 _"Actually mom I can't,"_ as I said this her dark brown eyes have gotten wider and I dont think it's the coffee doing that. _"Tris has come up with an idea for a summer trip in Europe for awhile. Mr. and Mrs. Prior have already agreed to the arrangement and just need your approval on this. I will just have to pay for the ticket and whatever else I feel like buying while I'm there with Tris."_ While saying the last part, my father slowly brings down the newspaper from his face and stares at me, probably contemplating if he should let me go or not on a trip with his fellow collegue's daughter- _ **alone**_.

 _"Well I guess since Natalie and Andrew are OK with this I don't see any reason why not honey"_ my mom chimed in as she sees that Marcus is having a bit of a hard time answering _._ Evelynn, my mother, always the one to try to see the bright side of situations when it comes to my father and me- And I honestly hate ? because she's just trying to sugar coat the tension in the room while Marcus and I have staredowns until one of us gets interrupted. _"Right Marcus? I believe the kids deserve it after passing all of their classes with honors and are done with highschool finally. This will be great for Tobias to see the world before he joins in the buisiness world with you."_ Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that my father is also the CEO of Eaton Enterprises? Whoops, my bad.

Ever since I learned how to talk, my parents have been trying to force the idea of joining the family buisiness instead of going to college so I could get a jumpstart on my career. That shows you how little my family truly does know me though. I dont want to be a buisness man who gets up at five in the morning, just like my father, and sit at a desk all day in back to back meetings while barely communicating with my family every day, like my father. Get the hint? I don't want to become the next Marcus Eaton. I want to become a National Geographic Photographer, who by the way is already interested in me after I sent them a few of my pictures I had taken of Tris while on a class trip in Greece a few months back and want an interview with me in the fall to see about a future with them in London for a globe trek issue.

 _"Well I guess when you put it like that dear I just can't say no to that offer,"_ the sarcasm in his voice towards my mother is so thick I just want to lunge myself towards him right now if it weren't for her to be in this room. My father and I never had the best relationship and I could care less about I sit here, at the breakfast table forcing my orange juice down my throat to prevent something I know I would regret saying later, I look at _Marcus._ I can tell he doesn't like this idea because I know he doesnt like the idea of me and Tris together but as I see the years of politics making its way through his silver-grey hair and the dark circles forming under his restless eyes, I know he's not going to say anything because it could ruin the buisness with his number one customer, Andrew Prior, CEO of Prior Green Industries and **ALSO** a very important person in the Chicago state legislature, alongside him _of course._

Aftr I feel it's necessary to finally get away from the table, I announce I'll let Tris know their decision and head back to my room before the situation turns down a road that even my own Father would be too frightened to go down.

Exiting the room I hold a triumphant smile that reaches my eyes because now I get to plan on how I'm going to win Tris Prior's heart in Europe, A.K.A best place to do this, so pat on the back Tobias Eaton for agreeing to this **incredible** the fun truly begins.


	4. Chapter 3 Teaser

**Hey guys I just want to let Ya'll know that I havent abandoned this story! Actually I'm right in the middle of writting a LONG chapter for Chapter 3 in wait...TRIS' POV! Because I know yall want it badly ! So it's been taking me awhile to write it because I want to make it long and good for you guys. so in honor of your patience and for 11 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I have given you a teaser for the next chapter! and the more you review the more I write and give things like this out! :) Beware there will be numerous mistakes because I havent really proof read it yet ! SO ENJOY Its going to be a bit boring but I have a feeling yall are going to be a bit curious at the end of this teaser.**

After Tobias told me his parents were on board with the trip idea, I immediately began planning. I have no idea of where to start though. I've been to europe once because my family did a service project in the middle of nowhere out in France but I didn't get to do anything interesting while I was there. So I decided to go and ask my mom on where we should go since she's been there countless of times before I was born.

As I approach her office, which is located near the far left end of the house, I notice how focus she looks when she's reading. Her brows furrow when a part in the book gets her thinking, her lips are set pursed, but all in one quick movement are slightly ajar as the part of the book passes. She looks so peaceful when she reads, as if she has escaped the reality that surrounds her and the book puts off a forcefield to protect herself from getting slipped back into the real world.

But like the idiot I am when it comes to trying to be quiet I stubbed my toe on the door frame of her office and the force filed that was once surrounding her has disappeared and I have made my presence in her reality-like world.

"Yes, dear?" She asks as I make my way to the green plush chair that's opposite to office is really comfy to most when you study its features more than once. Little knick-knacks gather themselves on the shelves that surround the room repeatedly. Her desk is completely black with a matching chair, but has a nice crimson red plush pillow that lies on the chair to bring out the pop in the room. She has a seperate sitting area in which she and I are in at the moment that includes a ivory green love seat from the 40's with a black coffee table in the center and two matching arm chairs oppostie to the love seat.

I can tell she was a bit startled that I made an appearance in this once cozy room for me because I rarely come in here anymore ever since the _accident_ , but that's a different story for a different time.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I really hope you like this chapter, Thank you so much for the REVIEWS! Some of yall are curious where I'm from... I'm any of yall want to give me some ideas on where they should go for there trip please let me know(PM), I've never been to Europe before and if I were to go I would want to go how I've listed it so far. I know I said I would post a really long chapter but im having a bit of writers block on Tris' POV but I ended where I wanted it to be and you'll see why, plus I left a little surprise at the bottom. Please review on what ya'll think.**

 **Tris' POV ... :)**

After Tobias told me his parents were on board with the trip idea, I immediately began planning. I have no idea of where to start though. I've been to europe once because my family did a service project out in the country side of France but I didn't get to do anything interesting while I was there. So I decided to ask my mom on where we should go since she's been there countless of times before I was born.

As I approach her office, which is located near the far left end of the house, I notice how focused she looks when she's reading. Her brows furrow when a part in the book gets her thinking, her lips are set pursed, but all in one quick movement are slightly ajar as that part of the book passes. She looks so peaceful when she reads, as if she has escaped the reality that surrounds her and the book puts off a forcefield to protect herself from getting slipped back into the real world.

But like the idiot I am when it comes to trying to be quiet I stubbed my toe on the door frame of her office and the force field that was once surrounding her has disappeared and I have made my presence in her reality-like world.

"Yes, dear?" She asks as I make my way to the green plush chair that's opposite to office is really comfy to most when you study its features closely. Little knick-knacks gather themselves on the shelves that surround the room repeatedly. Her desk is completely black with a matching chair, but has a nice crimson red plush pillow that lays on the chair to bring out the pop in the room. She has a seperate sitting area in which she and I are in at the moment that includes a ivory green love seat from the 40's with a black coffee table in the center and two matching arm chairs oppostie to the love seat.

I can tell she was a bit startled that I came in here in this once cozy room ,because I rarely come in here anymore ever since the _accident_ , but that's a different story for a different time.

I make myself as comftorble as I can so I can ease more so her than me."I was wondering if you could help me with finding places for Tobias' and mine's trip?" When I say this, she has changed the reading position that she once was in to pulling her full undivided attention to me waiting for me to continue. "You know, since you've been there alot more than me and the areas better." I add as reassurance. I tend to do that when I'm on edge when something is quietly bothering my mind.

" _Sure hon, I would love too"-_ I have a feeling she notices my uneasiness when she adds on " _Lets go talk about this while I make dinner, huh?"_ Just like that my mom knows me so well. After having a chit chat with her about where Tobias and I should go for the trip I decide to see if Tobias wants to go meet up at the near by park like we use to do as kids.

 _"Yes Trissy?"_ He always says my name like that when he's in too good of a mood so he must mess with mine _."I swear Tobias, call me that one more time and I'll post on Instagram the picture your mom showed me of you in your spiderman speedo hugging Cinderella at Disney World."_ I know I'm being a bit irrational but it's fun to let him feel as if I have more power over him.

Silence is all I hear, I think he's deciding if I'll actually do it-which I will if I need to. " _If you do that, Ms. Prior, I'll just have to fire back with the photo of you passed out in that Winnie The Pooh Onesie from Zeke and Uriah's party last year. And I bet Daddy Prior doesn't know about that now does he?"_ Damn. I thought that was behind us, but knowing Tobias he probably has so much dirt on me that I dont even know about.

 _"Too shay Eaton, too shay. I guess I'll just have to call a truce on this then and see if you want to meet up at Rose Park?"_

 _"Will there be icecream?"_ I can sense his inner seven year old self as he says this. _"Only the best for you Tobias" I say with a hint of sarcasm._

 _"Well darn, if you put it that way,"_ he's such a drama queen " _I'll meet you there in thirty_ " and with that he hangs up leaving me to get ready.I quickly get dressed in black sweat pants, throw on a blue dri-fit sirt, and head on out to my car. Fortunately I was blessed with a wealthy family so I get to drive a pearl blue Maserati, custom made. I even named her buttons because she has so many,I barely know how to use half of them, and yes it's a girl, I take my cars seriously.

When I arrive to the park I noticed Tobias' 1969 Charcoal Black Dodge Charger (like the one from Fast and Furious, which by the way is of course his favorite movie series ' _like ever'_ as Taylor Swift would say) parked on the side of the street. I admit, it's a nice car, but my Buttons is a one of a kind to my heart. I make my way to Tobias, who's already sitting on a swing that's just a bit to small for his large muscular body I would say, it seems as if he's in deep thought when he stares directly at the sand not noticing I've already taken a seat by I decide to mess with him.

As he's still lost in thought,those mysterious piercing blue eyes staring at the ground, I bring my mouth closely to his ear, but not to close for him to notice, and yell " **HEY TOBIAS!** ". Unfortunately, just as I was beginning to say it, he looks over yelling" **BOO!** " and we both end up in the white sand on our backs, scaring each other. Eventually the high from falling disappears and a laugh escapes my mouth while an 'ouch' escapes between laughs I try to say " _Well that was a fail"_ but I just keep I noticed how close we are becuase be I fell right on top of him, his body breaking my fall. Tobias' face is really close to mine as he tries to get up. He's staring right at me and I'm doing the same back. I don't know how long we've been staring at each other but it felt like a lifetime and the circuit is cut when he eventually gets up back on his feet, with me rolling to the side, and putting a hand out to help me up. I can tell my cheeks are burning a deep red from embarrasment, so I start fiddling with my clothes trying to brush off all of the sand while he does the same.

Tobias eventually breaks the awkward silence with " _So icecream?"_ with that boyish grin he has, showing all of his perfectly white teeth. I nod excitedly and we head on over to the icecream vendor, order my favorite, Pistachio Almonds, while Tobias orders Cookies and Cream. Tobias pays like always because he's just a real gentleman like that and that's one out of the hundreds of positive things that he does.

We head on over to a bench near by and just talk about little things as if the swing incident never happened, and I'm a bit thankful for awhile of talking Tobias brings up the trip" _So what's the plan my friend? Will I be needing to bring my spiderman speedo?_ " He chuckles, and I can't help but to join in.

" _Well Mr. Spiderman wannabe, I think we should begin our first day in London first, tour the palace like the American Tourist we are, next day we then head over to Big Ben, and just hang out while looking at shops on the third day then, catch the train at midnight and head on over to Spain and go to Madrid; I haven't decided what to do there yet so bear with me. After that we go France and of course see the Eiffel Tower on day one, day two see the Louvre, and we find a cute restuaunt that serves snails because we have to try them to have the whole experience"_ right when I said the word Snails all color from his face has completely dimenished and I can't help but to let a giggle escape my mouth as I see this. " _Don't worry you won't die Tobias from having a snail thats been cooked"_ I applied for reassurance. " _No way Tris, I'm not eating a snail, no way in hell I'm doing that."_ His face is contort with fear from just a bug, since when is he not so manly anymore. It's just a snail for crying outloud _."But you can and I'll be happy to take a picture of it just for you"_ headds with a sloppy grin _."But I tried that weird crab thing last summer, that you made me do and you know how much I hate crabs because of their creepy faces"_ he can't back down now _."Fine, only because of that reason is why I'm doing it"_ He says defeated " _So whats after France?_ "

" _Well I was thinking Amsterdam, then end the trip in Germany. I haven't quite figured out what we're going to do there but I will do more research as we questions Mr. Eaton?"_ After I questioned him he brings his hand and rubs the invisible beard on his chin to pretend he's taking it into serious thought. He then smiles again, gosh that smile, and replies with a no. We then decide we should both head back to our homes since its starting to get a bit late and need to start packing since we leave the day after tomorrow. I know-a bit last minute-aren't the best memories made with spur of the moment ideas though? Before I head back I can tell Tobias is being a bit hesistant on something. With a questioning look on my face he slowly approaches me and instantly pulls me into a hug, but not just any hug, a hug that could mean so many things that leaves me on cloud nine. He kisses the top of my head, something he does when something is bothering him. I look up into his and ask "Tobias are you ok? You seem a bit off this evening." He then looks off into the distance contradicting on what to say. OK something is seriously bothering him.

Suddenly he looks at me dead in the eye like I'm the most prized possesion of the world, which I know I'm not and says with awe " _Nothing Tris, everything is just..._ _ **perfect**_ "and walks away to his car leaving me speechless in the chicago sunset, while looking back at me once with that boyish grin I've come to like more and more now.

Once I headed back home I couldn't but think what Tobias meant when he said "... _Everything is just..._ _ **perfect**_ ". Did he meant by how well the planning for the trip is going? Maybe he was just impressed on how much I've got done in a short amount of sounds again, he looked like he was in a trance as he spoke to me. Does Tobias like me? Probably not, because if he did I would've saw it coming, I'm pretty good at seeing things like that, Yet growing up, my mother always told me that " _Love Happens before you even know it, so stop searching for it and let it come to you, don't think you have to have an agenda for love- because thats not how it works. Love takes time to form between your eyes and right when you least expect it, it comes at you like a bomb."_ Now as I reflect back on those words that she told us, I think I'm truly starting to understand what she meant by it. _**I think I've been slowly falling in love with Tobias without even knowing.**_

 **Sneek Peek to a future chapter in the book while on the Europe trip:**

I'm doing this trip to Europe to escape the home that's holding my demons. Most would think I just want to see the world but I just want to stop thinking about everything that my family and I have gone through these last couple of years. I want a new start on life before it kidnaps me into a wolrd of everyday about memories of my life that were so simple before the accident makes me want to just be a little kid again, when I didn't know how the world worked yet. Theres so many things I just want to get off my chest. I feel like a bubble that's about to pop if I don't. I heard writing how you feel into a journal and burning it after helps or seeing a therapist to talk to.I don't want that though, I want someone who knows me well and will listen to me all the way through about what happened, someone that cares about me- _ **I need Tobias.**_ All Tobias knows about Caleb is that he died in a home invasion, but he doesn't know why it happened and it's left me feeling guilty.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Hey guys so sorry I've been MIA. Don't worry I havent gaven up on this story! I know this is kinda short, but I'm working on something good right now for how they come together so I've been distracted. Also I want to say THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS dauntlessprodigy46, all the guests, and countryblueeyes! Remember more reviews more I feel Inspired to write more for ya'll :) anhyways Ill try to have the next chapter up tomorrow night or monday night :) PS I havent proof read through this so excuse my grammar mistakes lol.**

 **Tobias' POV-**

After that night at the park, I began my _Tell Tris How You Feel About Her operation_. I've decided I need to sweep her off her feet when were at Paris, because who doesn't want to be told _I Love You_ at midnight in Paris- that's actually one of her favorite movies by the way. It's going to take some time on figuring out how its all going to go down, but it will happen I can assure you.

It's about 10 PM and I'm wide awake doing last minute packing because we have our flight to London which leaves at 4 AM sharp and arriving to london at 7:25 PM their time. I just hope we don't get jet lagged too much or else we'll be falling asleep when at Big Ben the day after we land. London is only 6 hours ahead of us, so maybe it won't affect us too much, right? Lord help me.

As I'm packing, I can't help but to keep thinking about the park a few days ago. I did a brave move on Tris by kissing her cheek, but I was really scared of her reaction so I just slowly walked to my car before she could do anything in of curiosity though, I did look back and noticed that she was blushing crazy as hell. Now that's a good sign. I guess maybe she does have a thing for me? I honestly don't think so though. If she did maybe she would've said something by now, because it's never been awkward between us like it was at the park earlier.I should probably get back to packing though before Tris yells at me for not being ready in the morning tomorrow.

We've already taken off on our flight to London so Tris and I decide to watch a movie on her laptop, and of course it's _'Midnight In Paris'_ like scene where the guy starts walking with the French woman that he met earlier, it begins to rain, and she says _Paris is beautiful in the rain._ As she says this I hear Tris sigh and lean more onto me as if she was in a love trance.

" _What's wrong?_ " I ask her as I look down on to her small head with her golded hair cascaded all over my shoulder _."I thought this was your favorite movie?"_

 _"It is -Just I was thinking how perfect that scene was and I want it to be like that for me,you know? Like, meeting 'the one' seems so over rated now on how you meet them until it happens out of know where and then the moment will last forever in your minds on replay"_ she says while staring out the window looking at the clouds as the plane tears through them gracefully.

 _"Don't worry it will happen to you Tris, because you're worth it, any guy will be lucky to have you"_ imagining Tris with another guy kills me, I don't know how well I'll react to that, because that means my plan failed on getting Tris to like me. _"Of course after going through me, of course."_ I add with a cocky grin _._ She rolls her eyes and playfully shoves my shoulder while inserting another movie, then lays her head on my chest this time, not the shoulder...causing my heart to pound harder that I bet the whole plane of passengers could am I going to do with this girl.

I kiss her head as she gets sucked into the movie we're watching. Actually she's the only one watching it because I'm too busy playing with her hair and getting lost in my thoughts about how it would be if we were people looking at us would think were a couple who's probably on their honey moon or something, which would be nice, but sadly it's just to best friends going on trip of freedom. I'm ready to make those accusations true though.

 **Tris' POV-**

After speaking to Tobias I decided to be brave and lay my head on his chest this time, instead of the shoulder, and as I didthis I could hear his heart pounding like because of the height because he's very fond of them, I bet if we had a choice to drive he would rather do that. It's not an extreme fear of his, but sometimes I can just tell how much it affects him.

I remember last spring when we decided to go to this amusement park by our neighborhood and Tobias wanted to object but I know he can't say no to me. When we got there, I practically had to drag him to ride this rollar coaster called "Hurricane", and forced him to sit down in it like a mother scolding a toddler. I wanted to do this to help him face his fear so he could stop running away from it. _"I swear Tris, if we die from this death trap on wheels, you're going to hell, and there's no going back"_ he said while gripping the handle bars causing his knuckles to go completely and his face slowly losing color as the coaster went up the rails. All I could do was laugh and put my hands up in the air just to scare him even more.Doing this uneasied Tobias even more making him grab onto my arms to put them down saying _"Tris! I swear you have adeath wish or something! You're going to fall off or something!"_ I just laughed even more and put them back up while saying _"Come on Toby you need to learn to just let go for a little bit and live my friend"_ I grabbed his hand for comfort while the coaster was just about to go straight down and all I could do was look into his eyes and say " _I'm not going down to hell without a fight so, good luck with that"_ with playfull eyes. He just looked at me and just laughed with me and slowly started to loosen up.

I remember that day so well as it were engraved in the back of my head and I'll never forget it because that was the day I began to help Tobias help face his fears just like he did with mine without even noticing. My fear of "Falling in Love".

I begin to fall asleep when I feel Tobias kiss my head causing me to blush insanely and fall into a pit of darkness and butterflies in my stomach. Only Tobias can cause that, **only him.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the absense, I've been on trips out the Wazoo and busy with life, but I'm back! Also beware I have not proof read this chapter at all so please keep your editing commentary at peace lol. Thank you so much for the reviews also!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tobias' POV-**

It's pretty late when Tris and I arrived to our hotel in London. We're wide awake since we spent the whole plane ride wide awake- _bad idea-_ so now we have nothing to do at 11 at night.

When we got to our room, the first thing I notice is how beautiful it is. Marble counters in the mini kitchenette, White furniture, and white wooded floors with brown decorations surrounding the living area. So lets just say theres alot of I'm looking around this room, I noticed that Tris has disappeared.

 _"Um, Tris?"_ I called out for her feeling a bit of a panick creep up on me.

 _"In here dummy"_ I hear from the room near me. I walk in to where the voice has called me and see that Tris has sprawled her tiny self all over the king size with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

 _"Someone looks a bit happy"_ I say with a hint of laughter as I lay down beside her copying her exact position.

 _"I'm not happy Toby-I'm ecstatic"_ she says while kicking her legs around as if she was five again and jut got a brand new toy. _"I can't wait for the sight seeing tomorrow. I can't wait to be on my own with you in London and not having to call up on my parents on what time to back by. Gosh Tobias this is going to be awesome."_ Her eyes are so big as she says, she even puts Katy Perry's eyes to shame.

 _"Same here Tris. So where's the other room for me to sleep in since you've claimed this one already?"_ In one way I hope to get a bed on my own so I can focus on my plans for Tris, but on the other hand, it would be nice of a change to sleep right next to her and protect her from having nightmares that try to surface her beautiful mind at night.

 _'Yeah about that..."_ I think I know where this is going. _"I might have forgotten to put down for two bedrooms"_ there she goes with that fidgetting with her hair again, atleast I know she's just as nervous as I am, _"So I -"_

 _"Don't worry Tris I can just sleep on the floor or the couch even it looks pretty comfy you know, white pillows and-"_

 _"Tobias,"_ she says, interrupting me from my ramble _"It's fine, we can share the bed since I don't want you to be on the couch"_ she says while avoiding eye contact, wait-she's blushing?Maybe she's trying to say something else, but I know Tris she's too shy when it comes to her feelings.

 _"Are you sure Tris i really don't mind"_ I say in reassurance. I might want this to happen but I seriously can't tell right now if she's on the same page as me at the moment.

 _"Trust me Tobias I'm seriously OK with this"_ a shy smile creeps up on her face, when she turns around and heads toward the large bathroom that's connected to our room. _"I'm gonna go, take a shower, and try to go to bed since we have a long day. Don't worry I'll be quick so you can go in there too"_ and with that she walks off as if the whole bedroom incident never happened.

When Tris is in the shower, I began to rummage through my clothes looking for something to wear for bed. Bending down I hear the bathroom door open and out walks Tris wearing nothing but a soft white towel and her hair up in an extremely wet messy bun. Oh god, I swear life loves testing me with moments like these.

 _"Oh, sorry Toby I didn't see you there uh...can you turn around again please while I get um uh... get my...damn...My clothes, yeah my yeah."_ I swear that's the cutest thing she's done all Tris with a flushed face is a cute Tris.

 **Tobas you're starring too long, turn around idiot.**

I quickly turn around and wait untill I hear the bathroom door closes again. Once it does I let out a shaky breath that I didn't notice I was holding. I quickly get changed into my PJ's, a shower completely forgotten from my mind, and get into bed, turning out the bedrooms lights.

The darkness reminds me of my thoughts at night, it lasts infinity untill interrupted by a distraction of light or some sort. My thoughts are at a end when a peak of light from the bathroom is carved into the dark room.

Tris is dressed in purple flanel PJ's that bring out her eyes, I can't see her eyes but I can picture it already in my mind. She mini runs into the bed and gets under the covers.

It's clear that she's trying to stay on her side of the bed so I just lay there, on my back letting my mind escape into the darkness again, until I feel movement from the person laying beside me.I look to my right and notice that Tris is staring right at me through the moonlight creeping through the window.

 _"Tobias?"_ She whispers lightly.

 _"Yes Tris?"_ I respond, trying to mimick her tone.

 _"Are you afraid too?"_ Afraid?Of what?

 _"What do you mean Tris?"_ I say while moving closer to her on my side.

 _"Of what could happen?"_ She asks unsurely.

 _"From what?"_ I say feeling a bit on edge on what this conversation could me.

 _"Between us. I saw the way you looked at me earlier when I walked out and I dont know...I should probably just get some sleep, since we have a big day tomorrow and all, maybe I should jus-"_

 _"Tris," I say interrupting her flow of words, here we go with the interruptions again " I'm not afraid of anything when it comes between me and you, I just want you to be happy, that's all I need."_ Okay maybe that was a bit too much information to say right now, but I've been wanting to say this forever. What I just said could mean a million things, what she just said could mean a million things, and what could happen will only be one thing- and that I'm not so sure of yet, I don't think she does either.

Saying with a smile _"Thank you Toby, you're seriously the best friend anyone couldever ask for"_ and there goes the friend zone that said she slowly makes it over onto my side to give me a kiss, on the cheek, and lays her head down onto my beating chest, snaking her tiny arms around me as she gets comftorble.

I do same, wrapping a secure arm around her tiny frame while the other rests behind my head, and close my eyes, Whispering softly _"Good night Tris"._

I hear a slow sleepy Tris murmmer "mmm night Toby".

I slept the best night that night, I won't forget it either.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so sorry about being MIA lately! I've been having non-stop computer problems!Also it's summer for me so I've been traveling everywhere! Also I had just finished reading Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell...Great book! Such a relatable book cominbg from a fanfiction author haha! But please I'm not the only one who didn't like the ending?! I WANT MORE! lol But atleast thyeres fanfiction for it lol. If any of ya'll are Taylor Swift fans please PM me on here! I have a big question! I'm a fan page owner of 13paperairplanesflying on instagram! I'm always posting on there but Thats also another reason why I haven't been postiong lately! !'ve been busy with helping some friends on there and getting the account going! So if you follow me on there just comment under a photo saying you're one of my readers!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. It hasnt been proof read because I really wanted to send this out for you guys!**

 **Tobias' POV**

 _"Come onnn Tobias, we're going to be late for the tour."_

 _"Well Tris, it's not my fault you just had to take so many 'selfies' with Big Ben in the background."_

After getting up extremely early for breakfast at a cafe near the hotel, Tris and I decided to go to Big Ben first since it was the closest to our hotel .Of course being the _basic white girl_ she is, Tris took atleast a thousand selfies with Big Ben. She said it was because she _"looks ugly in most of them"_ or _"Big Ben is just to Big for my tiny phone"._ Oh Tris- if only you could see yourself the way I see you.

 _"Fine, you're right... but you walk slow, so you're partially to blame for"_ she retaliated whilesticking out her tongue as if she was six again.

After Big Ben we headed on over to Buckingham Palace around 2:30ish before they closed at 5:30 for the day.

I could tell Tris was overjoyed when we headed our way to there. This was like bringing a child to a toy store and letting them get anything they want- the light in their eyes, the smile that was so broad even the moon couldn't beat it- Tris had that exact same look on her tried to keep up with my slow _"Cool Guy Walk"_ as Tris would say, yet you could tell that all she wanted to do was just sprint.

We finally arrived to the palace and began the tour immediately.

Our guide started bringing us through the 'State Rooms'.Tris was completely absorbed into what the guide was saying.I could tell just by looking at the wild look in her eyes as she absorbs in everything the guide is saying.

Yet for me, I have no idea what they're talking about so I'm just going to nod my head every once inawhile to pretend like I know what I'm doing here.

The guide is still talking-something about entertaining guests-when I began to take in my palace is pretty nice I gotta admit. Nice floors,nice walls, nice doors,Heck-Nice dorrknobs.I wouldn't mind living here I guess.

I finally decide to join in on what the guide is saying when I realize- I'm the only one in group left without me noticing,

 _Shit._

 _You had one job Tobias._

Great I have no idea where they went because I was too busy drooling all over the nice room. I know I only have two choices: choice one- stay here and wait for them to come find you-choice two- Just pick a door and see where it leads and go find the group.I just need to try and not get caught in trouble in either way.

I see a door on my right so head towards that one because I don't remember going through that one as I'm reaching for the doorknob I hear voices. Not just any voice either,

 _The prince's voice._

 _I'm doomed...What now Tobias?_ I panically think to myself. _You're such an idiot Tobias._

 _"Right this way Mr. Prime Minister"_ I hear.

Great he's coming straight towards **this room.**

 _you dumb idiot._

So I run to the door as fast as I can and try not to bump head on the sides as I go through the door way.I have no idea which prince it was but I am some how grateful for that.

Just as I'm getting through the door way I run into a familiar small framed body covered with honey-blonde I register who I have collided into, both our bodies go falling onto the ground, and Tris is completely under me-again.

"You know Toby,"she says with that adorable laugh of hers,"We need to stop greeting each other like this, it could end badly"

 _Or perfectly if I kiss you right now._

"Well it's not my fault you don't look where you're going shorty" I retort back.

"Hey! I'm not a mouse-I might be small but atleast have the decency to call me FunSized"

After our playful mocking to each other, we get up and fix our disheaveled appearances so we could find our tour guide before he notices we're we're walking back Tris is curious as to what I was doing alone in the state I told her everything.

"Well I kind of got carried away during the tour and didn't notice that you guys had left," I began to tell Tris how I was being a doofus on not knowing what to do untill the part about almost running into the was going to be hard to explain because Tris has a **Huge** royal crush on you know who-and I know if she finds out I was _basically_ in the same room as him, shes going to flip.

"I had to get out of the room really fast becuase..." Well here goes nothing " _theprinceorsometypeofroyalpersonwastryingtogointothere"_ saying as fast as I could.

 _Maybe she won't notice what I just said. Maybe it won't sink in I have time to get away before she realizes the obvious. Just maybe._

But no she did notice because her eyes are so big that Katy Perry's eyes look normal compared to hers."WHAT!" she exclaims "You met my fantasy husband without me?!"

Her eyes are now bulging out of her sockets, if that can even happen.

"Well technically Tris, I ran out of the room before he or I could even register eachothers , I don't even know if that was him or not?- I swear they all look the same."

"Geez Toby you had one job! You could've met him and become one of those 'accidental best buds' situations, and introduce me then BOOM! We hit it off just like that and get married..." Yeah if that would've actually happended I'd probably send my self off to a remote island of no Tris.

As Tris is babbling about her future that has been ruined, we eventually find out tour guide and finish the tour of the palace.

After the tour Tris wanted to go find a tourists' shop because she wants to get the things that are _so cheesey you just gotta buy._ So that's what we do.

Entering the store, Tris heads straight to the hats and begins her selfie taking. _Of course._ While I'm playing with a Queen bnobble head, I hear Tris summon me.

I find her sitting othe ground surrounded by hats and her wearing one with the British Flag poking out from the top of it.

"Really Tris, out of all the hats in the store you chose that one?"

"Tobias Eaton, If you don't shutupp and sit down to take a selfie with me I will still spill that Spiderman speedo secret of yours" she says with a devilish grin.

" _You're just lucky you're cute"_ I retort back. The day ends with a few thousand selfies with Tris and I with our silly hats and a walk during the sunset with icecream slowly melting down the side of the cone.


	9. Names

Hey guys!

So i haven't been online in well...forever...

But I've decided to move this story to Wattpad for a bit and see how well it goes on there.

My username on there will be MaddyMurphy if you want to follow and talk to me on there and mention youre one of my online readers from here!

This story after this will no longer be a Divergent fanfic sadly :(

I know, I know... you're probably thinking...What the hell?

Well I'm just going to be changing the names from here because the story line is all my doing, Just the characters won't be Tobias and Tris anymore...

You can already tell by reading this story there wasn't much alike about them as they are from Divergent anyways except for maybe the looks... But I had already ahead planned those looks so I'm not stealing from Veronica Roth... I highly respect her and her marvelous ideas from Divergent.

In conclusion, I've come back on here one last time Deciding what should I name these Characters...Well that's where you guys come in! :)

I've gathered a list of boy/girl names that I like and believe would go well with the book.

So below is a list of names and tell me in the comments section which names together do you think would go well!

 **BOY**

 _Justin_

 _Jonas_

 _Jasper_

 _Jax_

 _Jacks_

 _Jackson_

 _Zeke_

 _Uriah*Yes those were used in Divergent but those are also my favorite Catholic names in the bible before I read Divergent:)*_

 _Christopher_

 **GIRLS**

 _Aphrodite_

 _Rose (Nick name Ro)_

 _Rachel (nickname Ray or Ray Ray)_

 _Grace (Gray for short)_

 _Pearl_

 _September_

 _December_

 _Elora_

 _Valentine_

 _Christmas_


	10. Last one

Hey guys i just want to let you guys know this story has been uploaded on Watt Pad!

Please share to all of your friends please! I've changed the character names too!

I just thought of them when I was doing dishes... lol...

Its same name and author by me ... **MaddyMurphy**

Let me know on there if you're from here and say hello!


	11. Anyone there?

Hey there everyone!

Wow its been a long time.

Anyways, as a few of you know I left here to go continue my story on Wattpad. On there my story kind of took a different turn but I feel like continuing the one on here. The only problem is, is this fandom still active enough? On Wattpad I wasn't so active due to the silence on there.

So I feel like coming back here and maybe restarting a bit? I will be more active I believe and post on both WattPad and here. Please comment and let me now what yall think!


End file.
